


Training

by Queenscene2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, I wrote this for myself after I thought about it in the shower, It's very bad I'm sorry, Partners to Lovers, Training, but with a twist, crushes to lovers, failing at training, oh well, the sexual tension hafjkdfs, this escalates so fast lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenscene2/pseuds/Queenscene2
Summary: (Y/N) struggles to use her bayard until her crush Keith comes along
Relationships: Keith (Voltron)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> This is the dumbest one shot drabble I've probably ever written lmao so be aware of that.
> 
> Enjoy????

(Y/N) huffed as she missed the Gladiator yet again. She ducked to the side as the training robot swung his sword toward her face, barely missing her forehead.

She drew another arrow from her back, as her bayard was more unique than the others. She drew it back and missed the Gladiator yet again. “Dammit!” She yelled in frustration. This Gladiator was currently “at the level of an Altean child” as Allura insensitively put it on their first day of training. Man, she just sucked at this whole hero thing.

“Stop Training Level 1!” she cried out into the air, making the Gladiator stop in his tracks, and fall limp to the ground with a clank. The White Paladin felt like such an incompetent loser. Tears started to form into her eyes.

She was really glad no one was here to see all of this. She especially was grateful that the princess wasn’t around to criticize her for not even passing level 1.

But most of all, she was glad that Keith wasn’t here to see her.

Yes, she had been crushing on Keith the moment she saw him and hopped onto his motorcycle at the garrison. Who could blame her? He was hot, funny, and charming in his own way.

(Y/N) drew in a deep breath and lifted her bow and an arrow again. She concentrated as hard as she could and let go of the arrow. It flew with a loud zing but bounced off of the wall instead of piercing the training dummy.

“Your form is off.” (Y/N) heard someone in a slightly husky voice say behind her. She turned to see Keith, standing in the training room doorway. She blushed, nervous that her crush was standing there.

“Off?” she squeaked. The handsome paladin walked toward her slowly. “Here. I’ll show you.” He said. His fingerless gloved hands slowly felt down her arms and rested on her hands, totally on purpose. (Y/N) blushed. If he was this good with her arms, then she wondered where else would feel good when he put his hands on her.

“You’re gonna lift your elbow a little higher so that you can get a good accuracy.” He said softly. (Y/N) shivered when she felt his breath on her ear.

They pulled back the arrow and the bow and Keith adjusted her position. “Alright. Let go.” He said. The arrow shot forward with a zing and hit the dummy straight in the chest.

“Good girl.” He praised.

She turned toward him. “I did it! Thank you…” she said. Her voice trailing off as Keith’s fingers found the bottom of her chin. He looked down at her lips and then back into her eyes.

“You’re so beautiful…” he murmured quietly. She dropped her bayard and felt up his chest. “I…” she started but stopped as she noticed him getting closer to her lips. “Just push me away if you don’t want it…” he said.

She leaned in and closed the gap immediately and wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss was hungry and messy, as Keith immediately put his tongue in her mouth. (Y/N)’s muffled moans only made him go in harder.

Keith pulled his tongue out, but his teeth remained on her bottom lip as he tugged it gently. (Y/N) gasped as he chewed on her lip.

Keith let go with a smirk and rubbed her bottom lip with his thumb. “Shhhh. We don’t want the others to hear about this. We could get into trouble.”

(Y/N) nodded and Keith leaned into her ear. “But you liked that, didn’t you?” he whispered as he nibbled it. (Y/N)’s breath got caught in her throat. She could barely breathe as Keith’s lips started to go down to her neck.

(Y/N) let out little gasps as Keith tugged and sucked on her sweet spot. She somehow stripped off his cropped jacket and he had somehow got her tank top off. Keith grabbed her thighs and lifted her up so that she was above him. He once again attacked her lips as she combed and messed his hair up, making him let out satisfied grunts.

The echoes of their noises were getting louder as (Y/N) pulled back. “Take me to your room.” She demanded in a seductive, low voice, grabbing his face to have him look at her dilated and half-lidded eyes. Keith smirked at her and changed her position in his arms.

The walk to the room was a blur as (Y/N) only was thinking of what was to come.

Maybe failing wasn’t such a bad thing after all.


End file.
